A conventional socket (A) for a microphone connector shown in FIG. 1 includes a body (A1), an inner circular groove (A10) formed in the body (A1), a front end (A11) formed in the intermediate portion of the inner circular groove (A10), a number of terminal holes (A12) formed in the front end (A11) for a grounding terminal (A2) and two lead terminals (A3) to insert therein. One end of each lead terminal (A3) is a lead connect end (A30) and the other end of the lead terminal (A3) is a forked pinching end (A31) to receive a terminals of a microphone connector. As the pinching end (A31) of the lead terminal (A3) is shaped forked, the terminals of the microphone connector respectively contact with the lead terminals (A3) only at two points when its terminals insert in the lead terminals (A3). As a result, the terminals of the microphone connector may not contact stably with the lead terminals of the socket owing to swaying or being knocked of the socket, and subsequent noise produced in the microphone. In addition, if worse, the microphone connector may separate from the socket to embarrassment of a user.